Fixação
by sabrinanbc
Summary: Uma preocupação obsessiva ou uma ligação muito forte a alguma coisa ou alguém... *Universo Thor* *Thorki* *Pós The Dark World*


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Marvel Comics, e antes dela a Mitologia Nórdica (rs), porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

**Sinopse: **

_Fix-a-ção_

_Uma preocupação obsessiva_

_ou uma ligação muito forte a alguma coisa_

_ou alguém..._

[Universo Thor] *Thorki* *Loki POV* *Lemon* Fanfic ambientada após o filme Thor: O Mundo Sombrio. Minha visão sobre os acontecimentos pós filme. Muitas menções ás histórias em quadrinhos. Sintam-se livres para questionamentos nos comentários.

A correção foi feita por mim, me desculpem por eventuais erros.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Eu tenho esse plot a um tempo guardado no meu pc, e depois de muito tempo eu consegui terminá-lo. Apesar de eu não estar atualmente na "vibe" Thorki, é realmente um fandom que me agrada imensamente. Espero que vocês gostem de ler o tanto que eu gostei de escrever.

Essa fanfic é um presente para minha melhor amiga PCSP-Uzumaki, que também é aquela que me jogou nas trevas de todos os shipps que você possa imaginar. Desculpa escrever isso em um momento em que você não estava na vibe /3

Boa leitura.

**Fixação – Capítulo Único**

Loki admirava sua conquista, soberano no trono após a morte de Odin. Enganado estava Thor quando deu as costas para quem imaginava ser seu pai. Tolo fora o herdeiro do trono ao negar o seu direito de nascença por uma simples mulher. Ousado seria aquele que afirmasse que Loki não dera uma chance para o irmão, porém o ingrato rejeitou tudo aquilo que recebeu em uma bandeja. Que apodreça nas masmorras de Asgard, já que assim deseja.

Odin padecera no palácio durante a batalha de Thor e Loki contra _Malekith_(1). O Deus da trapaça após retornar para sua casa, almejando o reconhecimento do pai por suas ações, havia o encontrado morto. E o mais detestável era que Thor nem ao menos sabia da morte de seu pai. Priorizar Jane fora o pior erro do Deus do Trovão, aquele de que se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias.

Com Asgard desprotegida e Odin ferido, era mais do que certo que o líder dos Elfos Negros teria um plano sobressalente. Mesmo que perdesse na batalha, levaria o seu inimigo junto consigo. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Um dos seus subordinados permaneceu infiltrado após o ataque principal à Asgard, e revelou-se somente no momento em que realizaria a sua missão: Acabar com a vida de Odin.

Loki chorou como nunca havia feito antes. Chorou pela morte de seu pai, pela morte de sua mãe, e também pelo descaso de seu irmão, por Asgard, e por si. Ingênuo era aquele que julgava as maldades do trapaceiro como falta de sentimentos, na verdade toda e cada uma delas era movida por uma paixão incandescente, um sentimento que ardia forte, uma necessidade que nunca havia sido preenchida.

O Deus da trapaça ansiou profundamente que Thor decidisse ficar, afinal aquela resposta decidiria todo o futuro de ambos. Loki, disfarçado de Odin testava a fidelidade de Thor em relação ao reino, então aquele seria o momento para Odinson provar toda a sua lealdade, todo o seu heroísmo, e assim Loki o aceitaria com os braços abertos e o coração pleno. Juntos, reinariam os Nove Reinos, restaurariam a paz que havia sido perturbada pelas ações dos habitantes de _Svartalfheim_(2).

Porém Thor era um Deus ingrato, sua fraqueza e ruína fora o apreço por aqueles de alma inferior. Não era merecedor do trono de Asgard, afinal o recusou por uma reles mulher, cuja vida nada mais era que um piscar de olhos diante da magnitude daquilo que Loki o oferecera.

"Pai, eu não posso ser o rei de Asgard. A brutalidade e sacrifícios me mudaram. Eu prefiro ser um bom homem a um lendário Rei." Aquilo fora como um golpe deferido contra a face de Loki. Ele não acreditou que fosse possível uma blasfêmia tão grande vir de seu irmão, seu igual.

"É ao meu filho que ouço, ou a mulher que ele ama?" Aquilo foi a final tentativa, a última chance que lhe fora ofertada. Loki não podia acreditar, não queria. Aquela verdade amarga de ser substituído, ele e toda Asgard, por uma vida miserável em Midgard ao lado de uma mulher que não tinha maior função do que ajoelhar-se diante de si.

"Isso não é por Jane, meu pai. Proibir-me de vê-la nada mudará." Aquilo foi o golpe final, que atingiu o coração de Loki causando uma dor que tortura física nenhuma seria capaz de causar. Thor ergueu _Mjölnir_(3) e depositou-o humildemente no chão, reverenciando seu pai.

Loki aproveitou aquele segundo para revelar-se, empurrou Thor para longe do Martelo e usando seu cetro para imobilizá-lo, antes que pudesse reagir.

"PRENDAM ESTE TOLO. TRAGAM-ME AS CORRENTES." No momento em que Thor renunciara a seu legado, seus poderes haviam se esvaído junto com ele. Apesar de manter a sua longevidade, Thor não tinha mais direitos sobre os poderes do martelo.

"LOKI SEU TRAIDOR, O QUE FIZESTE COM NOSSO PAI?" Berrava a plenos pulmões enquanto era acorrentado.

Loki desceu do trono e caminhou até o irmão, que estava com correntes em suas mãos e pés que o impedia de se mover. "Odin já estava morto quando pisei meus pés em Asgard. E se não estivesse provavelmente estaria agora depois de ouvir tudo o que você me falou." Thor tinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto, ele sabia que apesar de toda a maldade feita por Loki aos sete reinos, ele jamais tentaria contra a vida de sua família.

"Eu só queria dar orgulho ao nosso pai, e até isso me foi negado. Você vai apodrecer no fundo de uma masmorra até o final dos tempos, lá você terá tempo de sobra pra pensar na sua humana. Ou talvez eu mande matá-la, se me convier." Loki gargalhou diante das lágrimas que lavavam o rosto do outro. Mandou que os guardas o levassem para a mesma cela em que fora mantido por tanto tempo. Ordenou que ninguém tivesse contato com ele, sendo considerada uma infração punida com a morte.

-oOo-

Após duas semanas do confinamento de Thor, Loki decidiu que era o momento para encarar o irmão novamente, e também aqueles que o desafiaram no passado. Afinal qual era o objetivo de se ter tudo, se não poderia se vangloriar da conquista?

"Ajoelha-te, Deus do Trovão. Curve-se diante do seu soberano! Nada mais lhe resta em seu destino a não ser servir a mim." Loki exibia um sorriso distorcido em seu rosto, ver o irmão acorrentado diante de si lhe provocava um prazer quase físico. O Deus do trovão não encarava o irmão nos olhos, não conseguia. A vergonha por não estar junto de seu pai no leito de morte o consumia da forma mais ácida desde que foi aprisionado. Jane era uma memória infantil diante de sua atual situação.

"Nosso pai está morto, e toda Asgard é fiel a mim. Fiz com que meus feitos contra _Malekith_ fossem espalhados aos sete reinos. Ajoelha-te como toda Asgard diante de vosso novo e legítimo senhor." Uma multidão estava presenciando a depreciação de Thor Odinson. Obviamente que o novo soberano faria aquilo de maneira grandiosa, para que antes do anoitecer cada habitante soubesse da vergonha do outrora aclamado herói.

Irritado por não conseguir arrancar nenhuma reação do irmão, Loki decidiu mudar o alvo de suas provocações. "Já basta. O soberano de Asgard tem outras prioridades além de subjugar alguém já tão rebaixado. Levem-no para as masmorras e deixem que apodreça." Loki observava as expressões de cada um dos amigos de Thor diante de suas ações. Lady Sif, e os três guerreiros: Volstagg, Frandall e Hogum. Vê-los acorrentados aos seus pés, indefesos e sem poder algum. Ah, a vingança, que gosto doce tinha.

"O que há? Porque não erguem os olhos? Vocês não ousam contemplar a divina majestade de Loki?" O Deus da trapaça caminhou em volta dos quatro por alguns momentos, então forçou seu cetro contra as costas de Volstagg, fazendo-o cair com o rosto no chão. O guerreiro não produziu som algum, limitando-se a voltar a sua posição inicial de joelhos.

"Ora…. Não faz muito tempo que todos aqui me observavam com desdém e escárnio. Decerto que existe algum corajoso dentre os quatro para não se esconder nessa pretensa e repentina submissão." Lady Sif levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Loki exibiu um sorriso torto e aproximou-se da mulher.

"Quem diria, que este traste maltrapilho à minha frente é a fascinante criatura que um dia roubou o coração de Thor." Loki tocou o queixo da mulher e forçou-a a olhar em seus olhos. Deu uma boa olhada naquele rosto, que pouco tinha da antiga beleza estonteante que dominou o Deus do trovão e toda Asgard. Seus olhos estavam fundos, o cabelo emaranhado e seu corpo estava desnutrido.

"Agora percebo suas intenções, cretino. Para que vangloriar-se diante de Thor, cujo espírito não pode ser quebrado quando pode fazer o mesmo perante essa corja de lacaios seus?" A mulher agora exibia um sorriso que beirava à insanidade. O cativeiro havia desmantelado pouco a pouco aquela que era uma Deusa, forte e inabalável.

"Perspicaz Milady, tua língua sempre foi ferina, principalmente quando se tratava de mim. Mas não me feres mais, após anos de ser alvo do seu veneno." Loki suspirou fundo, lembrando-se dos tempos em que era obrigado a conviver com a odiável mulher, disputando frequentemente a atenção de Thor. "Sempre escarneceste daqueles que a beleza e glória não atingiam teus elevados padrões críticos."

"Autopiedade Loki? Eu acreditava conhecer toda tua fraqueza ordinária. Parabéns, pois me surpreendestes!" A mulher gargalhava de uma forma demente, estava pasma por ainda conseguir inferiorizar o detestável Loki, mesmo na desfavorável condição em que se encontrava.

"E sobre a minha beleza, eu sempre soube que tu recentes dela. Desde o momento em que cortaste meu cabelo!" Um olhar desafiador e satisfeito dominou todo o rosto da Lady, que agora parecia elevar-se diante de seu senhor.

"SILENCIO! Eu nada fiz além de retribuir as tuas ações para comigo mulher." O rosto de Loki se fechou em uma carranca que deformava toda a sua expressão, seus olhos semicerrados e sua boca repuxada, o atribuía uma aparência repugnante.

"O covarde sempre culpará o outro por suas ações. Tu agiste por ódio e ciúme Loki, e provou-se por mais de uma vez indigno." A mulher sabia que aquelas poderiam ser as suas últimas palavras, ou a última vez em que veria a luz do palácio de Asgard, porém naquele momento não temia por sua vida. "Comigo havia honestidade Loki. Desde o princípio notei a cobra que tu eras…. e me pronunciei. E me fizestes o favor de provar que cada uma de minhas acusações eram verdadeiras."

"Por tua causa, com tuas palavras perversas me mostrastes o poder que elas têm. Usei aquilo que me tornou miserável como arma, e como escudo. Dissemino o fascínio com a minha língua." Aquilo era tão inaceitável para Loki. Lady Sif estava faminta, distante de tudo e todos por meses, e mesmo assim seu espírito estava forte. Que maldita mulher.

"Tu tentavas a todo custo abalar o afeto de Thor por mim, mas em tua lamentável incompetência forjaste um elo mais duradouro que antes. Ainda me entristece que Thor tenha preferido a simples mortal a mim, porém me alegro que não tenha sido suas artimanhas a dominarem o poderoso Thor." Ela observava as mãos do moreno tremerem, ele estava chegando ao seu limite e era somente aquilo que ela queria.

"Pobre Loki, finalmente senhor de Asgard, vitorioso sobre tudo…. Menos à própria fraqueza e estupidez. Loki o Lacaio(4). Herdeiro abandonado de um reino de gigantes, príncipe da nobre Asgard por uma ironia do destino." Ela respirou fundo, e observou os amigos por mais uma última vez.

"MERETRIZ IMUNDA, arrancarei tua língua e servirei no jantar." Loki aproximou-se de Sif, e golpeou-a com força no rosto, criando um filete de sangue que escorreu por entre os fartos seios. "Mulher vil, perversa, traiçoeira. Admitiu o prazer que sentia em afastar-me do meu irmão. Todos estão testemunhando que eu tentei, ah tentei…. Ser benevolente com você. Porém uma cobra como você não sabe como aproveitar a benevolência do seu soberano."

"Levem a desgraçada para a masmorra mais suja e escura que encontrarem, e deixem que morra." Loki ordenou para seus servos, que prontamente levaram a mulher e os outros prisioneiros, seu rosto estava vermelho e retorcido em ódio, como detestava aquela puta imunda, mas ela aprenderia a respeitá-lo.

-oOo-

"Enfim a paz." Loki sussurrou para si mesmo ao adentrar seus aposentos. Depositou seu cetro em um apoio e retirou o elmo que era a sua marca. Sua cabeça doía e ecos da conversa com Lady Sif ainda lhe vinham à mente _"Lacaio, lacaio."_ Desprezível mulher, mesmo longe ainda perturbava lhe os pensamentos.

"A-a-alteza?" Uma voz baixa vinda das sombras surpreendeu Loki, que se virou rapidamente e tinha o seu cetro apontado para o rosto daquela pessoa tão rápido que com um deslize ele cometeria um assassinato.

"Até mesmo aqui me perturbam? Quem ousa invadir minha privacidade?" Era uma mulher, observou ele, apesar da penumbra que dominava o ambiente. Loki desviou o cetro e esperou uma resposta.

"Meu nome é Olga meu senhor. Sou um presente do Rei de _Alfheim_(5) em congratulação pela sua coroação. Vim servir-te como desejares." Loki suavizou a sua expressão e novamente abandonou o cetro. Sentou-se em sua cama e pôs-se a observar a mulher.

"Em que posso agradar-te meu soberano?" Ela mantinha sua cabeça baixa, em sinal de respeito.

"Governa esse enfadonho reino para mim." Ele retirava as suas roupas, e falava mais para si do que para a mulher.

"Está tudo bem, meu senhor?" Questionou a concubina. Afinal era de se esperar que Loki estivesse radiante com sua posição atual.

"O que pensas Olga? Por milênios planejei conquistar Asgard e destruir meu irmão. Agora que obtive tudo o que desejava me indagas se está tudo bem? Talvez duvides de minha capacidade?" Aproximou-se da mulher, e a prensou contra a parede. "O que ouviste em Alfheim que lhe provocou tal dúvida, me diga mulher."

"Lhe juro por minha vida que nada, senhor. Apenas questionei que o seu humor deveria estar de melhor humor com as suas conquistas e alianças por todos os nove reinos." Concluiu a concubina.

"Parte daqui mulher, e deixe-me divagar. E que ninguém que valorize a própria vida perturbe a minha solidão." Assim como desejado, Olga deixou os aposentos de Loki no mesmo instante.

"_Essa gente não merece contemplar a minha conquista, eu preciso de uma plateia melhor. Maldita Lady Sif e sua língua cheia de veneno. Gostaria me servisse de plateia. Observar o melhor líder que Asgard já teve, aquele que superará o poderoso Odin, aquele que o arrogante Thor jamais será!"_ Aquele martírio que o perseguia, porque Loki não podia ser amado por todos como o irmão? Talvez por ser filho de Laufey, aquele que a tanto causou mal ao reino. Mas Loki já foi amado um dia, não foi?

"Thor…." Um sussurro escapou pelos lábios finos do moreno, que serrou seus olhos e deixou que a brisa lhe tocasse o rosto, sensação que o abstraiu de seus problemas por alguns instantes.

A solidão consumia Loki a todo o momento, se sentia cada vez mais infeliz e miserável apesar de estar onde sempre desejou. Mas faltava algo, uma coisa que nem mesmo o trono dos nove reinos podia satisfazer.

Com aquilo em mente, Loki cobriu-se com uma capa escura e levou seu cetro consigo. Não foi difícil atravessar todo o palácio sem ser visto, afinal a paz estava sólida como uma rocha e os homens se permitiam relaxar, até mesmo na segurança. Em poucos minutos ele estava fisicamente no local onde sua mente estava há muito tempo.

-oOo-

As masmorras escuras, mesmo com a aparência repugnante o traziam paz a cada passo que dava dentro delas. Chegando finalmente à cela do irmão, Loki dispensou os guardas que faziam a segurança. "Sem perguntas, ou comentários." Foi a única ordem dada antes dos homens o deixarem sozinho.

Loki entrou vagarosamente no lugar, talvez por temer a visão que teria. As paredes frias de pedra que eram suas únicas companheiras por um longo tempo o traziam memórias dos anos que passou ali, naquela mesma cela da masmorra.

Os olhos verdes e azuis se encontraram, e uma dor aguda preencheu o coração de Loki. Ver o irmão, sempre tão forte e radiante daquela forma deplorável…. Mesmo que tenha sido ele mesmo que deu as ordens para que isso acontecesse, ainda sim impressionava.

Loki se aproximou devagar, como um homem se aproxima de um gato arisco. Ele estava tão receoso naquele momento como nunca esteve antes. Após alguns segundos constatando o estado do irmão, que mantinha o silêncio desde que o moreno entrou, ele decidiu falar, nem que recebesse desprezo em resposta.

"Irmão me machuca profundamente mantê-lo desta maneira. Porém que outra forma teria eu de controlar-te? Tu o poderoso Deus do Trovão, aquele cujo brilho apenas acentuou a minha escuridão durante toda a minha vida." Loki suspirou pesadamente, e com certo receio tocou nos cabelos de Thor, retirando-os de sua face suja.

"Você não compreende, não é mesmo? És tão sagaz em relação a tudo, menos quando trata de si mesmo." Thor fez um esforço tremendo, mas ficou de pé mesmo com o peso sobre-humano das correntes, e agora encarava o irmão nos olhos.

"Eu entendo que outrora nós realmente nos amávamos, antes das insinuações daquela megera e de seus companheiros de luta. Antes do destino nos virar em direções opostas. Pensas mal de mim porque foste criado para agir assim, porém não posso condená-lo, por muito tempo eu também partilhava desse pensamento." Loki sorriu ao lembrar da longínqua infância e adolescência que viveram juntos, da época que partilhavam tudo e nenhuma distinção havia entre eles se não suas próprias particularidades.

"Realmente, muito tempo se passou e você ainda não compreende, continua a julgar Lady Sif e os guerreiros pelo nosso afastamento…. Fui eu que me afastei de ti, irmão." Thor dizia cada uma daquelas palavras com dificuldade, sua voz estava rouca devido ao grande tempo sem uso. Uma confusão tomou conta de Loki, que se achava tão superior. Ele realmente não conseguia compreender.

"O que você está dizendo? Isso não faz sentido algum, você está louco devido à clausura." O moreno caminhava de um lado para o outro na pequena cela, evitando olhar diretamente para Thor.

"Eu me afastei…. por te amar demais." Loki imediatamente parou de caminhar e observou o irmão com espanto. "Eu sempre te amei, desde que posso me lembrar. Primeiro como irmão, você era tão inteligente e polido, eu o admirava profundamente." Thor suspirou fundo, tiraria aquele segredo de seu peito nem que fosse sua última ação em vida. "Mas quando ficamos mais velhos, aquilo se transformou. Ficar do seu lado não me era mais suficiente, a convivência era quase impossível. E quando deixávamos o reino para lutar as batalhas de nosso pai, eu mal conseguia me concentrar, preocupado que algum mal atingisse você, Loki."

"Não minta para tentar se salvar, seu tolo. Eu tenho sua vida em minhas mãos, se eu o quisesse morto você já estaria." Loki segurava seu cetro com todas as forças que possuía, sua respiração estava agitada e sua mente parecia que ia explodir. _"Aquilo não era verdade, não pode ser…."_ Era tudo oque conseguia pensar naquele momento.

"Não estou mentindo, usar mentiras para se livrar de algo seria você tentando escapar, não eu." Thor sorriu discretamente, surpreendeu-se que aquilo ainda era possível. "Quando a situação ficou insuportável, eu me afastei. Procurei Lady Sif e os demais para te subsistir nas batalhas, pois contigo ao meu lado era quase impossível lutar com total lucidez. A minha preocupação contigo me impedia de ter total concentração, se algo acontecesse a você Loki, eu…. Enlouqueceria." Thor se sentia mais leve a cada palavra que saia da sua boca, palavras que foram guardadas por muito tempo.

"Substitui-lo foi suficiente, por alguns meses. Porém tu Loki não desiste facilmente, e ficou revoltado quando descobriu que eu estava lutando sem você, recorda?" O moreno estava relutante em acreditar naquelas palavras, porém parando pra analisar, todo o seu passado fazia mais sentido dessa forma, e não toda aquela bobagem que Odin insistia em lhe contar, de que ele seria mais útil em Asgard.

"Teus olhos me envenenavam, me faziam sentir culpa a cada vez que eu era obrigado a estar contigo. Seus pedidos constantes por atenção, e a sua raiva que crescia conforme eu me afastava, aquilo estava impossível de aguentar. Meu mais profundo desejo era sumir contigo e declarar todo meu amor, viver aquele sentimento proibido que era minha ruína, tu foi a minha ruína." Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto do loiro, tocando a pele suja e deixando um rastro por onde passava.

"Mas…. e toda aquela humilhação, todo aquele escarnio que aquela mulher me atirava, e você nunca me defendia. Nem uma vez sequer." Loki tinha seus lábios finos cerrados, e os olhos atentos julgando cada movimento que Thor fazia, e cada palavra que saia pela sua boca.

"Eu me envolvi com ela, para esquecer você. Para aliviar o martírio que era olhar para ti todos os dias e não poder fazer nada. Lady Sif sempre foi esperta, ela percebeu rapidamente que havia algo estranho comigo quando se tratava de ti, e se eu fosse ao seu favor e contra ela, eu daria a certeza." Thor moveu seus ombros e olhou fixamente nos olhos do irmão, aquela foi à coisa mais difícil que fez até hoje, sem dúvidas. "Eu não podia expor meus sentimentos, pra nenhuma alma viva. Era arriscado demais." Ele segurava com dificuldade as lágrimas que subiam aos seus olhos.

"Você era proibido para mim, aquele sentimento era errado e eu tentei enterrá-lo junto comigo. Mas cada ato de maldade seu me feria, trazia toda a culpa à tona e me consumia lentamente. Por isso eu nunca fui capaz de lhe fazer mal. Por isso sempre o salvei, o escondi nas masmorras de Asgard, fiz ameaças e fiz coisas de que não me orgulho para te salvar. Tudo isso em nome desse sentimento. Você sempre foi a minha única fixação, Loki. " Thor finalizou sua confissão e sentia-se satisfeito, afinal.

O atual soberano de Asgard nunca se sentiu tão tolo e cego em toda sua vida. Como não pode enxergar o sofrimento de Thor para esconder seus sentimentos? Talvez a rejeição tenha o cegado, pois Loki sempre esteve ali, sempre tentando superar o irmão e se mostrar capaz e digno da confiança e amor de Odin, amor esse que parecia só ser suficiente para um dos filhos.

Loki tocou com seu cetro as correntes que prendiam Thor, e no mesmo instante elas se abriram, fazendo com que o loiro caísse ajoelhado perante o irmão. "Mas agora, como podes se negar a mim Thor? Tenho sua vida em minhas mãos e vou devolvê-la." Loki não podia se sentir mais poderoso do que se sentia naquele momento.

O loiro gemeu quando seu corpo foi arremessado ao chão. Seus braços e pernas estavam fracos pela falta de uso, e seus músculos contraídos, por isso não se moveu. Loki soltou seu cetro e foi ao socorro do irmão. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tocou o rosto apreciando as suas formas. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos verdes, e por mais que se negasse a mostrar sua fraqueza o choro silencioso que veio a seguir foi involuntário.

"Me beije." Foi o pedido que saiu dos lábios do Deus do Trovão, pedido esse que fora adiado por tantos anos….

"Olhe para você, tão desesperado e necessitado." Loki assumiu sua postura habitual, ele tentaria não ceder tão facilmente assim. "Você deseja isso a tanto tempo, meu caro irmão. Antes eu seria seu, sem pensar duas vezes…." Loki riu, aproveitando-se da situação de superioridade moral, algo inédito entre os dois.

"O Deus do Trovão, apesar de tudo ainda belo." Loki inclinou-se alguns centímetros, tocando os lábios do irmão com os seus. Sentiu a textura seca e machucada da pele de Thor, o que o fez sentir-se ainda mais culpado internamente por manter o outro tanto tempo encarcerado. Loki interrompeu o beijo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo parecia tão errado e ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que mais desejava.

Loki tocava o corpo de Thor possessivamente, e após alguns momentos apenas cerrou os olhos e entregou-se aos seus sentidos. Uma das mãos do apertou a parte interna da coxa do outro, que arrepiou-se levemente. "Tão submisso a mim agora. Quem poderia esperar isso, não é mesmo? Apesar de toda rejeição eu era o seu maior desejo." Loki brincava com Thor, zombava dele tentado rebaixá-lo ainda mais. O Deus da trapaça era um ser vingativo apesar de tudo.

"Você pode me odiar para sempre pelo que eu te fiz passar, Loki. Entretanto eu nunca o amarei menos." Thor falou claramente, apesar de ser difícil manter seu foco enquanto as mãos de Loki o tocavam sem pudor.

"Você será meu agora, compreende isso irmão?" Loki exibia um sorriso debochado, dizendo essas palavras em um tom possessivo. Tão característico seu que fez o outro sorrir com a familiaridade.

"Eu sempre fui teu." E com essas palavras Thor se entregou ao irmão, em um nível que nunca tinha se entregado para outro alguém. Suas mãos tocaram o rosto acima do seu, admirando os olhos que sempre o fascinaram.

O Deus da Trapaça desistiu de pensar. Parou de ouvir seu lado racional, que gritava com todas as forças para ele deixar aquele lugar e nunca mais pensar naquilo que ouvira. E por fim realizou seu desejo.

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo desesperado, Thor entrelaçou suas mãos nos cabelos arrumados de Loki, e puxou grosseiramente para si. Ele nunca desejou nada com tanta força em sua vida, e finalmente tinha ali tudo o que sempre quis. Eles se tocavam com uma paixão honesta, aliviando aquela tensão que os consumia.

Loki separou-se daquele beijo e pôs cada uma de suas pernas em volta do corpo do irmão, sentando-se em sua virilha. Puxou com violência àqueles trapos sujos que Thor vestia, rasgando-os sem muita dificuldade. Ele mordia e arranhava cada parte exposta de pele, queria sentir cada parte daquele corpo que por tanto tempo ansiou.

Thor sentia cada centímetro do outro corpo pressionado sobre o seu, o coração acelerado e as finas mechas de cabelo macio sobre sua mão áspera. A curva das nádegas pressionando seu membro ereto. Loki o tocava com sua boca, mordendo e chupando, como se tivesse marcando o outro como seu, e na verdade realmente estava. Quando o moreno encontrou novamente a boca de Thor, mordeu com voracidade, o que fez um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer entre os lábios.

O Deus do Trovão apesar de debilitado forçou-se a reagir, ele queria Loki, queria tomá-lo em suas mãos. Ele esforçou-se para mudar de posição com o irmão, porém sem interromper o contato que havia entre eles, depositou Loki com cuidado no chão frio da cela, e retirou a roupa do irmão sem cuidado algum, algum botão soltou-se no processo, mas ninguém se importou.

"Não seja gentil." Loki sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto estampava um sorriso vulgar e provocativo. Thor cerrou seus punhos e apesar dos meses em clausura ainda mantinha muito de sua força. Não queria machucar Loki, não mais.

"Não tenha pena de mim. Isso é uma ordem." E Thor não se segurou mais. Seus lábios morderam o pescoço pálido com força, o que fez o menor tremer em seus braços. E Loki se entregou, ele queria perder-se com o irmão e afundar-se para sempre naquela sensação totalmente nova.

Thor queria ser gentil, queria compensar os anos de sofrimento que causou ao irmão, porém ali no escuro ele podia ver facilmente que gentileza não era algo que o outro aceitaria de si. Loki tremeu no aperto dos braços do outro e lentamente abriu as suas pernas, permitindo um contado mais íntimo. Os membros rígidos se tocavam causando um arrepio que fez o moreno gemer baixinho. Loki arqueou seu corpo de forma provocativa, esfregando suas nádegas no membro do maior. Thor pressionou um pouco seu falo na entrada do outro, apenas para perceber que ele não estava pronto, ele estava muito apertado e sabia disso, porém não parava de provocar o loiro.

"Prossiga!" Loki disse entredentes, impaciente e um pouco fora de si. "Vamos, eu não sou nenhuma de suas garotas." O moreno soou um pouco ciumento, fato que não passou despercebido pelo irmão.

"Não, você não é nenhuma delas. Você é melhor, e por isso não vou ferir você." Thor percorreu o corpo do outro, depositando beijos e mordendo levemente a pele branca, brincando com os mamilos róseos com uma das mãos e acariciando a entrada, ainda virgem com a outra. Ele sentia os músculos se contraírem em sua mão, e apreciou a sensação. O loiro abriu mais ainda as pernas do irmão, e ficou no meio delas, de forma que tivesse alcance à região mais íntima do outro.

Com sua língua ele lubrificava a entrada de Loki, que se contorcia de prazer, experimentando uma sensação tão intensa que o impedia de sequer raciocinar. Lambeu rapidamente o seu dedo indicador, e com toda paciência que conseguiu reunir, Thor penetrou o canal estreito do irmão, sentindo os músculos se contraindo com aquela invasão. Quando sentiu o corpo do menor relaxar ao seu toque, o loiro iniciou uma movimentação lenta, e foi aumentando a velocidade conforme o outro se sentia confortável. Ele penetrou um segundo dedo, e foi mais fácil dessa vez. Quando ele penetrou o terceiro, e Loki arqueou-se para ter um contato mais a fundo, estava na hora.

Thor pressionou seu membro contra a entrada úmida do moreno, que tremia em antecipação. Seu rosto estava rosado, e uma fina camada de suor havia se formado na sua pele. Thor penetrou o canal devagar, apreciando cada centímetro do outro, e preenchendo um vazio que existia desde sempre em ambos. Aquilo parecia tão certo, Loki se sentia plenamente feliz de não precisar pelo menos uma vez em sua vida trapacear, mentir e enganar para conseguir satisfação. Ele estava ganhando aquilo de bom grado, era quase um sonho.

O Deus do Trovão aumentava o ritmo, suas mãos firmes no corpo menor, como se ele estivesse impedindo o outro de fugir. Thor procurou pelos lábios do irmão, queria senti-lo completamente, naquele momento tão intenso que pra sempre ficaria gravado em sua memória. A boca ferida de Thor encontrou-se com a de Loki com uma necessidade quase abusiva, pouco importando se sangraria novamente ou não, ele queria sentir o irmão como nunca sentiu antes. Tentava desesperadamente saciar anos de contenção naqueles poucos momentos juntos.

Loki já havia se acostumado com a invasão e se movimentava em sincronia com o irmão, naquele momento não havia mais nada naquele mundo que importasse para ambos. Apenas o som de gemidos contidos preenchia o ambiente. Thor acariciava aquele corpo com uma necessidade imensa, tentando controlar-se para não passar dos limites.

"O….obrigado…." Loki sussurrou no ouvido do outro, que sorriu e tomou novamente aqueles lábios que agora eram seus. Thor envolveu um de seus braços em torno do corpo de Loki, aumentando o contato entre eles, e também a velocidade com que se movia. Agora ele se movia livremente, sem receio de ferir ao outro e foi então que encontrou a próstata do menor. Um gemido animalesco saiu da garganta de Loki, que não conseguiu segurar-se e caiu no chão novamente, puxando o outro consigo.

Thor sentia que estava chegando ao seu ápice. Com uma das mãos começou a masturbar o membro negligenciado do menor, que não se importava se Asgard toda conseguia ouvir seu momento íntimo, e gemia sem pudor algum.

E chegaram juntos ao pleno orgasmo. Thor repetia o nome de Loki como se fosse algum tipo de mantra pessoal, o seu corpo todo tremia, preenchendo o interior do irmão. Loki gemia descontroladamente, não conseguindo formar uma palavra conexa, e apenas sentia seu corpo amolecer lentamente nos braços do outro. Nunca nenhum dos dois haviam se sentido tão vulneráveis, e ao mesmo tempo tão fortes. Fortes porque tinham um ao outro, fortes porque estariam ali para proteger e amar um ao outro.

Ambos se deitaram naquele chão frio, olhos azuis e verdes se encontraram em um entendimento mútuo e sem palavras. Teriam um futuro longo e complicado pela frente, mas poderiam em fim acalmar seus corações, pois haviam preenchido aquele vazio doloroso que os acompanhava desde sempre.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1) _Malekith_: Líder dos Elfos Negros, principal vilão do filme "Thor: O Mundo Sombrio"

(2) _Svartalfheim__: __É o sétimo dos nove reinos de Asgard, onde habitam os Elfos Negros._

_(3) __Mjölnir__: O martelo de Thor. Consede os poderes de "Deus do Trovão" apenas para quem for digno de empunhá-lo._

_(4) Lacaio: Nas histórias em quadrinhos de Thor, os desafetos de Loki o chamavam assim como provocação._

_(5) __Alfheim: __Um dos reinos de Asgard, onde habitam os Elfos. (Álfar)_


End file.
